La Dette
by abbelia
Summary: laissez Harry Potter vous conter son initiation au grand monde, à la manipulation et au bonheur familial. UA Mpreg
1. placard et parchemins

P rologue

° Je me présente: Harry Potter. Que dire de moi? Je suis _insignifiant_. Mes parents sont morts. J'étais bébé. Accident de magie. Ma famille a malheureusement hérité de moi. Animosité pour animosité: C'était et c'est encore le seul type de nos échanges. J'ai vécu dans un placard poussiéreux. Plein d'araignées. Le plafond, c'était l'escalier. Pas haut. Apparemment ça m'a empêché de grandir. Les repas sautés aussi. Du coup je suis _petit et malingre_. De toute façon je n'aurai pas pu être différent. C'est comme ça. J'étais pas maltraité, attention… pas de coup. Juste mon cousin et sa bande. Et le mépris. Et le dégout. Et le rejet. Parfois, de l'indifférence. Quand je fais ce qu'on me dit. Suffisamment vite pour qu'on m'oublie. Oh chance!

Un jour un géant est venu me chercher. J'ai pensé que ma vie allait changer. Je fréquente maintenant une école de magie. A part ça … je suis toujours _Petit, malingre, insignifiant_J'ai deux amis. Ron et Hermione. La nuit on traine dans le château. Discrètement. On frôle souvent la catastrophe. Tant qu'on fait que frôler… mais on cherche pas les ennuis. On les attire. Le reste du temps je suis ce type timide et nerveux dont vous vous souvenez à peine du nom. On se souvient facilement de mes amis. Même de neville. Moi je suis transparant. Certaines personnes ne m'ont jamais remarqué, d'autre ont fermé les yeux.

Je dois vivre dans un livre de Roal Dahl. Un mélange désamorcé de _Matilda_ et du _Big Gentil Giant_. Il n'y a rien à dire.°

Voilà ce que j'aurais dit si j'avais dû m'introduire il y a dix ans. Je vous le produis aujourd'hui pour que vous compreniez bien qu'elle était ma personnalité au moment où tout ceci a commencé. J'étais d'un tempérament calme et sage. Plein de bonne volonté et de complexes. Innocent voire naïf. Je partais du principe que tout ce qu'on me disait été juste, ne voyant à part moi aucune raison sensée de mentir. Obéissant jusqu'à la passivité. Mon monde et ceux qui le régentaient n'étaient pas contestables. Alors pourquoi contester? Un peu fataliste, quoiqu'avec de l'humour. L'image que je possédais de moi n'était définitivement pas positive à qui la faute?. Mais je faisais les efforts d'obéissance nécessaire à faire oublier mes multiples défauts. C'était du moins mon avis et celui de mon entourage. Probablement que si je n'avais pas été aussi curieux, je serai devenu transparent avec le temps. J'ai eu de la chance de ne pas avoir conscience de ce besoin d'observer et de toucher le monde du doigt, de connaître les choses en les éprouvant physiquement. Le savoir pur, extrait des livres, j'y avais déjà renoncé. Car les mots des livres ne sont que des choses inertes. Et de toute façon cela n'avait jamais été pour moi. Chez les Durshley, la lecture était mal vue et à Poudlard c'était l'apanage d'Hermione. Ce n'était pas pour moi. Si j'avais eu conscience de cette faim de réel, je l'aurai bridé, sans aucun doute possible, comme je l'avais fait avec les livres. Et je serais actuellement pareil à une coquille vide. Heureusement, cette exigence était totalement instinctive et irréfléchie. C'était une curiosité sans malice ni but, qui n'avait pour objectif que son seul assouvissement. Elle avait d'autant plus de latitude que le désintérêt général envers moi me permettait d'y satisfaire en toute discrétion. Je me demande ce qui serait advenu si je n'avais pas appris depuis toujours à vivre dans, avec et pour l'indifférence. A la trouver normale. Et à m'en faire une alliée. Après tout, je suis _petit, malingre, insignifia__nt. _Probablement que je n'aurai pas pu endurer ce qui va suivre. Je remercie donc le mépris de Tante Pétunia. Le rejet de l'Oncle Vernon. Le dégout de la Tante Marge. Tout ce qui a conditionné mon être à devenir invisible pendant les premières années de ma vie.

D es parchemins poussiéreux qui régissent votre vie…

J°

'arrivai devant la gargouille du bureau du directeur. Ce n'était pas la première fois...

° Pourtant ce coup ci, on n'a _vraiment_ rien fait. Enfin, il me semble. Mais bon, je ne dois pas être là pour rien, hein? Ce ne serait pas logique. Donc j'ai fait quelque chose. Mais quoi? Ça me tracasse. Et j'attends impatiemment qu'on me le dise. Pourquoi chercher ce dont il pourrait s'agir. Je ne devine jamais. Même quand on me décrit mon forfait, je ne le reconnais pas. Alors deviner… mais bon, au moins, maintenant j'assume. Alors qu'au début… heureusement, à force d'être accusé de chose que l'on ne croit pas avoir faites, l'incertitude gagne. Après tout, les autres ne peuvent pas avoir tord sur tout. Donc certains des méfaits sont de moi. C'est logique. Prenons ma vie chez les Durshleys. Ils avaient raison. Tout ce qui était étrange m'était dû. Parfois ça m'ennuie de leur avoir soutenu, au début, que ce n'était pas moi. Mais je ne savais pas. Merlin soit loué, j'ai admis ma responsabilité bien avant ma découverte de la magie. Sinon vous imaginez un peu l'étendu des remords. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que je me méfie de moi-même: je ne me rends même pas compte que je suis coupable. °

Voilà ce que je pensais. Je me rends maintenant compte de ma passivité. Il suffisait que l'on me dise ma culpabilité pour que je la croie d'emblée. Même si mes souvenirs me disaient le contraire. Ça allait même plus loin… Je ne pensais même pas: puisque tout le monde me croit fautif… Non. Avant même que les autres n'y songe, je me considérais coupable. Le problème du mobile est ambivalent. Certains se demande pourquoi «pourquoi se serai moi?». Moi c'était plutôt pourquoi pas? C'était le résultat de mon éducation. A force d'être accusé à tord, _on_ doute. Et quand _on_ a appris à douter avant d'apprendre à parler. Alors, _on_ pense que l'_on_ doit se méfier de soi. Puisqu'à de nombreuses reprises _on_ était coupable sans s'en être aperçu.

J'étais donc devant cette gargouille, et j'attendais de pouvoir offrir mes excuses pour quelque chose que je n'avais pas commis, mais dont je me pensais responsable. Le passage s'ouvrit de lui-même, et je parvins dans le bureau directorial. Le «_seigneur Malfoy__»_, prince des Serpentards, s'y trouvait déjà. Mon intérêt en fut décuplé. Qu'avais-je bien pu _Lui_ faire. Mis à part recevoir ses insultes et vaguement défendre mes amis. Je n'étais pas de taille contre lui, surtout contre les moyens dont-il disposait. Et je le savais. Alors quoi? Je me tournais dans sa direction. Beau, froid. Glacial. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais, je me faisais l'effet d'une vache bien grasse, au marcher aux bestiaux. Il me détaillait. De la tête au pied. Comme un morceau de viande. Comme s'il cherchait un défaut pour obtenir un rabais. Puis il se tourna vers Dumbledore:

«Je m'en contenterai.»

° ??? ° °Se contenter de qui, de quoi? Oh… de moi? °

«M. Potter? Nous sommes réunis afin de vous faire prendre connaissance des termes d'un contrat magique contracté, il y a dix génération entre votre famille et la famille Malfoy»

«…»

«Votre ancêtre en ligne direct_, Arthéus Proctus Potter, ayant enlevé puis épousé, en 165__3__ la dulcinée de Salieris Ectimus Malfoy, une dette de descendance a était contracté par la famille Potter envers la famille Malfoy._»

«…» ° Décidément ces vieux parchemins croulent sous les tournures pompeuses. °

« _De ce fait, et jusqu'à la dixième génération incluse, tout descendant de la famille Malfoy se verra dans la possibilité de réclamer sa légitimité__ sur la vie maritale et la couche des descendantes Potter non mariées._»

«…» ° Je ne vois pas bien en quoi cela me concerne. Je suis un homme, non?...?... C'est bien la première fois que je doute de çà. °

«_Ce contrat n'est valable qu'une seule fois, à compter du 15 du mois de Junon de l'an __1653 et pour dix génération. _

___**Clause**__** n°1,**__ si à la dernière génération de viabilité du__ contrat, les deux familles ne son__t pas__ parvenu à un__ accord, et quelqu'en soit la raison__. L__e descendant Malfoy__, en l'absence de demoiselle au sein de la famille Potter,__ aura alors la possibilité, sans nécessité, de réclamer son dû à travers la personne du dernier descendant mâle des Potte__r__. De ce fait et dans ce cas de figure uniquement, M. Potter__ devenu Malfoy__ se verra octroyer, de part ce contrat, la possibilité magique de rembourser sa dette de descendance au sein de la couche maritale._»

«…» ° Alors là, il me semble que je n'ai pas tout saisi. °

«…» ° Peut-être que je ne suis pas un homme finalement. °

«_En effet, __la dette de descendance exige une réparation concrète. Pour cette raison,__ tout mariage contracté afin de régler la dette nécessitera un descendant mâle héritier du nom, pour ce faire.__ Dans l'éventualité contraire, la reconduction de la dette se verrait confirmée.»_

«…» ° Définitivement plus un homme. °

_«__**[Clause**__** n**__**°**__**2**____Dans le c__as, où le contrat n'aurai__t pas__ été rempli, et à compter du__ mariage de la dernière génération, la dette de descendance s'annulera__it__ d'elle-même, sans possibilité d'u__n quelconque recourt. __Dans ce contexte, la réparation de la lésion ne pouvant plus être fait par_ restitution _ultérieure du bien à la famille lésée, elle s'effectuerait par__ commutation en «dette de sang». __Selon la jurisprudence de l'affaire __Hémati__i __vs __ Spadae__, an 812 AD, la compensation des dommages occasionnés à la famille Malfoy, se verrait régler par la défection d'un des membres de la famille Potter._»

«…» ° heu, une précision sur ce que sous-entend le terme défection? °

Le directeur, marqua un temps d'arrêt, avant de reprendre solennellement:

**«Je crois, M. Draco Cyaneus Malfoy, que vous souhaitait acquérir votre dû en la personne de M. Potter Harry?»**

«Oui, je le souhaite.»

**«Reconnaissez-vous M. Potter, comme règlement de cette dette, à supposer qu'un héritier soit conçu?»**

«Oui, je le reconnaît.»

**«M. Potter, veillez vous agenouiller devant votre fiancé pour l'établissement du lien magique.» **

«…» ° Personne ne me demande mon avis. Comment ça se fait. Je crois que c'est le moment de paniquer. Allé, panique! Bof. °

Malfoy irradiait la puissance et la domination. Le directeur s'adressait à moi comme à un objet. Je n'avais pas le choix. On attendait que je me plie à l'ordre qui m'était adressé. L'agacement semblait d'ailleurs poindre, me rappelant ma lenteur. Alors comme je l'avais toujours fait par le passé, je me suis plié à l'ordre. Fléchissant les genoux au sol, pour compléter ce lien dont j'ignorais tout. De toute façon, si on me l'ordonnait, c'est qu'il fallait le faire. Non? Ma passivité n'avait d'égal que ma naïveté, et elles entendaient bien régir ma vie à elles deux. Obéir constituait la norme de ma vie, comme celle d'une marionnette. C'est tout ce que je connaissais.

J'attendais qu'on dispose de moi, agenouillé devant Malfoy, le visage tourné simplement vers le sol. Lui se tenait debout, herculéen face à ma carrure chétive. Il s'exhalait de sa personne un mélange désagréablement fascinant d'arrogance, de dédain et de condescendance. Son aura m'enveloppa, alors que ces deux mains se posaient sur mes frêles épaules. Il semblait encore plus sur de lui si c'était possible et je sentais que mon absence de contestation y était pour quelque chose. De même que le contraste de nos positions, où la mienne reflétait une attitude soumise qui n'était pas qu'apparence. Dumbledore pris place à notre côté et je l'entendis murmurer des sortilèges qui ne semblaient pas faits de mots. Les sonorités douces entrecoupées de syllabes gutturales tourbillonnaient autour de nous, sans qu'une quelconque signification puisse-t-y être apportée. Brusquement l'air se transforma en glace asphyxiante, mon corps broyé au sein d'un étau nivéen. Puis une douce brise tempérée vint en atténuer les effets, livrant passage à l'oxygène. L'alternance de ces deux phénomènes se maintint un moment, avant que le halo de lumière qui nous entourait ne se dissipe.

«Par le sort qui vient de vous unir, je vous déclare _promis_Votre union devra être célébrée avant qu'un an ne se soit écoulé.»

Mon esprit croulait sous les interrogations. ° Pourquoi veut-Il de ce mariage? Ne préfère-t-Il pas une alliance avec une jeune fille de bonne famille? Pourquoi moi, alors que je suis un homme? Suis-je encore un homme? Comment vais-je Lui donner un fils? Ou même simplement un enfant? Comment _diable_ un homme peut-il enfanter? ° Comme vous pouvez aisément le constater, je ne paniquais pas. Le terme aurait été trop faible: je frôlais la catatonie ou la crise clonique au choix. Mais à aucun moment je ne pensais à l'injustice de la situation. Ni à fuir. Ni à m'opposer. Ou à réclamer des explications. Si je n'avais pas eu le choix, je n'avais pas non plus étais contraint. Mon esprit éludait d'office des questions comme la rapidité avec laquelle tout ceci avait été effectué. Ou bien le choix du moment: pourquoi maintenant, en plein milieu des cours et pas plus tard? Ce qui m'apparaissait comme un processus anarchique avait en fait été calculé et agencé minutieusement depuis longtemps. J'avais déjà accepté tout cela. La seule chose qui me préoccupait, c'était comment réussir ce qu'on me demandait, Le contenter… Et éventuellement comment survivre à ma future grossesse! J'étais anéanti par l'ampleur de la tâche qui m'incombait.

Cependant, tout à mes interrogations, je ne suivais que distraitement les félicitations du directeur. Celles-ci restaient au demeurant très sobres. Après tout, il ne s'agissait pas d'applaudir un couple uni par l'amour, ayant surmonté tout les obstacles pour se lier. Notre union faisait pale figure, mais tout le monde s'en contentait. Même moi, étonnamment. J'étais placé comme jeune fille du siècle dernier. Mon avenir était assuré. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude qu'on régisse ma vie à ma place.

Alors que nous quittions le bureau du directeur, je restais plongé dans mes pensés. Malfoy, quant à lui, m'observait du coin de l'œil avec son sourire ironique. Son insistance finit par me sortir de ma méditation, comme il l'espérait. Se penchant alors à mon oreille il susurra:

«Alors Miss Potter, bientôt prête à satisfaire les envies de son petit mari?»


	2. le chat et la souris

[ Petite explication:

La narration: harry ( du présent) nous raconte son passé

° pensées du harry du passé°

∆ pensées du draco du passé ∆

* * *

**Le chat et la souris.**

_Bien. Je m'en sors plutôt bien. D'une pierre deux coups: j'évite d'épouser une de ces femmes au corps écœurant et j'obtiens la possibilité d'engrosser mon conjoint. Lucius n'aura plus rien à dire. Après tout, seule la conception d'un héritier compte pour la transmission, et je serai en mesure d'y satisfaire. Et bonus imprévu: cet Harry a l'air aussi malléable et influençable que candide lui-même. Reigner sans partage, voilà la seule valeur. Hum. Il semblerait qu'en plus il soit convenablement fait… je sens que les devoirs conjugaux risquent de me passionner. Oui, cela laisse de quoi jouer. Voyons un peu si l'effarouché résistera au traitement des semaines à venir… après tout rien ne stipule qu'il doive arriver serein au mariage, autant s'occuper. _

C'est plutôt désarçonné que je retournais à mon dortoir. Comme d'ordinaire personne ne m'avait remarqué, me laissant ainsi le loisir de repenser à ce qui venait de se produire. Je me souviens m'être senti légèrement ivre, bousculé par des pensées plus insensées les unes que les autres. °il faut que je vérifie en rentrant que suis encore un garçon. Pitié pas du rouge à lèvre!° la folie me gagnait doucement et je m'y laissais immergeais. ° Comment on fait les bébés… allez, reprends les bases, Harry, reprends les bases. Pas de cigogne, pas d'abeille et de fleur. Oh mon Dieu, je dois demander à Hermione. pfiou, ça me colle des bouffées de chaleur ce truc.° Trop concentré sur ce malstrom grotesque, je n'ai jamais remarqué le regard de prédateur posé sur moi. Si à ce moment j'avais pris le temps de me retourner, j'aurai pu voir ce sourire sardonique. Ce sourire qui laissait transparaître sur l'angélique visage de Draco Malfoy la dimension machiavélique de sa personnalité. Peut-être alors aurais-je compris l'importance de la boutade qu'il venait de faire. Ceci était un jeu. Un amusement sadique avec pour arme et but l'assouvissement des besoins licencieux du prince des Serpentards. J'aurais compris que j'allai être entre les pattes du chat, la souris terrorisée qu'il torture jusqu'à la laisser pour morte, abandonnant son cadavre sans en faire sa pitance. Heureusement que les Malfoy sont toujours soigneux de leurs affaires… on ne casse pas les jouets, on les abime un peu, en jouant… Ne m'étant pas retourné, je poursuivais mon chemin inconscient de la lutte qu'allait devenir mon avenir. Peut-être est-ce une chance… je n'y étais pas prêt.

Quand je parvins finalement dans la salle commune, je ne rêvais que de dormir et de larguer les amarres qui me retenaient au monde réel. En voyant Ron et Hermione assis côte à côte et qui m'attendaient, je n'eus pas le courage. Comme je ne l'eus pas dans les jours qui suivirent. Si je sais maintenant pourquoi je suis un Griffondor, je dois dire qu'à la fin de ma septième année à Poudlard je n'en avais toujours pas les caractéristiques. A part peut-être la générosité. Je me mis donc en devoir de fuir prétextant une migraine. Ce à quoi Ron répondit:

«ouai, mon pote t'as une sale tronche, tu ferais mieux de te pieuter.»

Déclenchant ainsi une énième dispute avec Hermione à propos de son tact et de son vocabulaire… j'étais cependant soulagé en allant me coucher: j'étais encore un garçon. C'était vérifié. ° soupir de soulagement. C'est qu'ils m'ont mis la trouille avec leurs histoires°. Restait le problème des bébés.

Petit à petit, mon esprit en vint à appréhender ce que Malfoy avait voulu signifier par «Alors Miss Potter, bientôt prête à satisfaire les envies de son petit mari?». Il m'avait fallu du temps, beaucoup de temps… à chaque confrontation, il me déshabillait du regard.

La première fois je n'avais pas compris ° pourquoi il me regarde comme ça. J'ai mis mon pull à l'envers c'est ça?°.

∆ _Mais c'est qu'il est __presque attendrissant__le hér__isson__avec ses faux airs de chat sauvage. Aurait-il essayé d__e s'aplatir l__es cheveux pour se camoufler parmi les êtres civilisés? __Pathétiquement __inefficace. __Mais ça devrait pouvoir se manger__… et ces épaules fluettes, un véritable aimant à dominant. Il me suffirait d'à peine une once de volonté pour le détruire… merlin que c'est bon la puissance_. ∆

La deuxième fois, son regard s'était attardé sur mon entre-jambe, me faisant rougir insidieusement. ° Mais qu'est –ce qu'il regarde à la fin? J'ai pas fermé ma braguette? Si, alors c'est quoi le problème?°.

∆ _Voyons voir ces hanches. Hum. Plutôt étroites. Pas mal. Ça __devrait être__ agréable à tenir. Bon peut-être un peu étroit pour enfanter, on s'en accommodera. Je __ne vais__pas __non plus lui faire une équipe de __quiditch__… juste assez pour un héritier__ les Malfoy ne __donnent__ que des mâles, une grossesse devrait suffire. Dommage, ça lui élargira les hanches. Ho, puis se sera peut-être agréable aussi. __Allez, un coup d'œil plus bas… Mais c'est que ça m'a l'air rempli tout ça. La vierge effarouchée tiendrait-elle de l'étalon? Pas trop quand même j'espère, c'est moi le dominant._ ∆

Ecœuré, j'avais fini par me détourner pour me soustraire à ce regard que je refusais de comprendre. Et se faisant, je m'exposais à des représailles que je n'avais absolument pas mesurées.

Mes fesses s'étant trouvé à cet instant dans sa ligne de mire, il ne les quitta plus du regard. Ses yeux y restèrent accrochés. Des que nous nous trouvions à proximité, ils faisaient en sorte de s'y poser. Et la gêne que cela produisait m'empêcher de me concentrer. Si s'était possible, je me sentais encore plus gauche stupide et maladroit que d'habitude. C'est dans un de ces moments de maladresse, occasionné par le voyeurisme de messire Malfoy, que je fis exploser mon chaudron, octroyant ainsi au Pr Snape un motif de me mettre en retenue. Ce qu'il ne fut que trop content de faire.

Je ne sais comment mais se fut Malfoy qui surveilla ma retenue. Alors que je récurais les chaudrons, me courbant pour en atteindre l'intérieur, sieur Malfoy se rinçait impudemment l'œil. Je n'en sus d'abord rien, trop obnubilé par des pensées métaphysiques: °Eurk! Est-ce que se serait pas un reste d'intestin de murlack? Ouch, ça sent la bouse de dragon… aïe, mais ça attaque se truc vert, tient ça sent la réglisse… mais vu l'aspect ça ne doit pas en être… allez, vaut mieux pas tester, je m'appelle quand même pas Ron…° Je disais donc que, distrait par d'autre priorité hautement… prioritaires, je n'avais pas conscience du regard indécent. Ce n'est qu'en tentant d'attraper la brosse de crin de potioc que j'entraperçu la direction des prunelles argentées. Je me souviens en avoir lâché la brosse, rougi et glissé en parti dans le chaudron, tant j'en étais déstabilisé. ° Mais… Mais… Mais il regardait encore mes fesses. Ça peut plus durer. Je vai… je vai…° rien faire comme d'habitude. Je me remis finalement au travail, écarlate de honte sous le regard moqueur de mon bourreau, qui n'avait rien perdu de ma réaction.

∆ _P__ar les mousta__ches de __P__endragon__, quel fessier. Il me tarde de pouvoir en clamer la propriété. Allez, penche toi encore, encore… hum. C'est tellement rebondi. Monsieur risque de prendre des fessées s'il n'est pas sage… et même s'il l'est: c'est trop tentant. Tient, on dirait qu'il a remarqué mon regard. Oh, ma petite vierge __rougi__t__, comme c'est touchant. Et il se rétame lamentablement. Peut-être que je __devrais__ lui mettre finalement sa fessée… __ fascinant, réellement fascinant_. ∆

Chacun de ses regards me faisait rougir. Eh, Merlin sait qu'il y en eut ce soir là.

A la suite de cet incident, je tentais de bouger le moins possible mon postérieur en marchant. Résultat: c'était tout le contraire qui se produisait.

° Pitié, mais qu'il arrête de me regarder comme ça. J'arrive plus à marcher. Soit j'ai un balais dans le cul, soit je me dandine… et voilà, Ron me regarde bizarre. Il doit se demander se que je fous… j'essaye de pas bouger les fesses!!! Ça se voit pas?!° Mes nerfs ressentaient durement le stress lié à ces regards et me rendaient irritable. Je me sentais humilié. C'était tout de même étrange… chez les Durshleys, je n'avais jamais ressenti cette impression de mortification, malgré toute les vexations.

∆_Mais__ qu__'__est-ce qui lui prend d'être aussi raide__il__ s'est fou mal au tutu où quoi?! __Cette__ midinette me rend vulgaire, un peu de tenu que diable. Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive encore. Tient, il regarde dans ma direction… il se raidi encore. __Ohhh__Ne__ me dites quand même pas qu'il essaye de camoufler son déhanché__. Mon regard lui tape vraiment sur le système alors?! Désolé mon chou, j'ai encore envi de jouer. Tudieu que sa démarche est ridicule. ∆_

_∆ Ah! On dirait qu'il ne m'a pas vu. __O__uh__ mais c'est qu'il se rattrape de sa journée à serrer les fesses… je l'ai jamais vu se dandiner comme ça. Un vrai appelle à la luxure! __Vas-y__ marche encore. Hum. Il a vraiment des fesses fabuleuses: je crois que je vai devenir fétichiste.__ Il faudra que je fasse attention à na pas en devenir dépendant: de la mesure en toute chose et de l'indépendance par dessus tout. _∆

Je ne pensais pas à me soustraire à mes fiançailles, mais ces regards me rendaient nerveux. Je savais déjà ce qu'il voulait. Cependant, ma candeur se refusait à ce jeu scabreux. Sieur Malfoy, quant à lui, semblait prendre un certain plaisir à mon incompréhension. Insistant de plus en plus et s'amusant de mes rougissements. Le chat avait décidé de jouer et ma position déstabilisée le distrayait follement. Je pense cependant que si ma passivité était nécessaire à son jeu, son excès commençait à l'agacer.

* * *

Ron n'était pas le seul à s'être alerté de mon nouveau comportement. Ma façon de raser les murs, ma démarche et mon manque d'appétit avaient également mis la puce à l'oreille d'Hermione. Cette dernière s'était finalement décidée à partir en croisade: c'était la façon qu'Hermione avait d'enquêter, on se sentait bizarrement revenu à l'inquisition.

«Harry, je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe avec Malfoy?»

Pour le coup, j'avoue avoir été extrêmement tenté de lui dire non. Le ton de la discussion était cependant jetée: aléa jacta est. Je fini donc par leur expliquer. Après avoir décrit en détail ma convocation chez Dumbledor, je me tournais vers Ron qui semblait étrangement silencieux. S'en était même inquiétant.

° Deux possibilités: soit il rêve _encore_ de tarte à la mélasse, soit il est en état de choc.°

«Vous pouvez répéter la question?»

° Définitivement l'état de choc.° Malgré son géni quasi surnaturel en matière de stratégie, Ron refusait de comprendre les énoncés longs et complexes dès lors qu'ils ne lui convenaient pas. Dans ces cas de figure la seule façon de lui faire reconnaître le problème consistait à l'y confronter de manière brutale:

«Malfoy a invoqué une vieille dette de famille pour m'obliger à l'épouser et porter un héritier. je suis déjà promis.»

«Quoi!!!!!!»

° et voici une magnifique manifestation de rage rouquine majeure.°

«Mais il a pas le droit de faire ça, c'est un mariage forcé! Les mariages arrangés, passent encore… mais là… Mione dit quelque chose… Je sais pas moi dit que c'est illégal…»

Le pauvre Ron semblait prêt à s'effondrer face au manque de réaction d'Hermione. Je dois dire que je n'étais pas loin de son état. Depuis un moment déjà je reculais l'instant où j'en parlerai à Hermione. J'avais trop peur qu'elle me dise ne rien pouvoir faire. Finalement je n'étais peut-être pas aussi résigné que ça, puisque j'espérais que le cerveau de notre trio m'apporterait la solution miracle. Mais les miracles sont rares:

«Si tu es déjà promis je vois mal ce qu'on pourrait y faire mais je vais chercher à la bibliothèque. Il faudrait juste que tu détailles l'ensemble des termes de la dette contractés et …..»

'

* * *

Finalement le chat, lassé de mon apathie chronique, décida qu'il était tant de passer à quelque chose de plus concret.

'

'


	3. tentacules et p'tite layette

**«Tentacule et p'tite layette» _ou_ Comment ce remake d' «arsenic et vieilles dentelles» aura ma peau…**

A l'époque le comportement de mon cher promis me donnait des sueurs froides. Il en aura fallu du temps pour finalement lui imposer un mode de vie plus serein… mais revenons à nos dragons. Le comportement félin de messire Malfoy n'était pas prés de cesser. Il avait résolument jeté son dévolu sur un jeu plus tactile. A chaque fois que je passais à ses côtés il me frôlait. Cela pouvait paraître totalement innocent et restait très discret. Je n'aurai probablement rien perçu si mon corps n'avait était en alerte. Car chacun de ces mouvements prenaient pour moi une dimension effrayante. Je savais. Je savais le pourquoi de ces effleurements et les sous-entendus qu'ils comportaient. Je vous le concède, je n'avais pas une intimité débridée et mes réaction étaient surement disproportionnées. Il n'en demeure pas moins que j'étais terrifié. D'autant plus après la discussion tout à fait gênante qui s'était produite lorsque j'avais demandé des précisions à Hermione sur ma capacité à … concevoir.

«Harry est-ce que tu es sur que ça va? Tu es tout pale…»

° Bien sur que ça va! Je viens de rêver que Malfoy faisait appelle à une bande d'extra terrestres tout verts pour m'engrosser! J'en ai encore la nausée! Louée soit Morgane, ce foutu réveil a sonné avant l'accouchement! Non mais, si la conception à elle seule est aussi dégueulasse, je veux même pas savoir comment ils comptaient me l'extirper leur gnome. °

«Harry … Harry? HARRY!»

«Quoi!»

j'étais vraiment de méchante humeur. Mon empathie avoisinait celle d'un hippogriffe souffrant d'une rage de dent… Malgré tout, ayant appris dès mon plus jeune âge qu'il était impropre de ma part de me laisser aller à exprimer ma colère, je me tu et compta les papillules jusqu'à retrouver mon calme.

°……….°

«Qu'y a-t-il?» repris-je donc plus posément. Je suppose que ma tentative de paraître normal devait échouer…

« Heu Harry, mon pote, tu fous les ch'tons là. Non franchement t'es effrayant. Recompte quelques papillules…»

° Six _papillules__ qui se baladai__en__t__ sur une mare-mare-__mare__mare __distillée, __Sept__ papillule__s__ qui se baladaient sur une__ mare-mare-__mare__mare__distillée… __(1) _C'est bon je suis calme maintenant. ….Je crois que je vais pleurer…°

Comme vous pouvez aisément le constater mon état était des plus pitoyables. Ce cauchemar avait vraiment été horrible. Du vert partout, des tentacules et des antennes.

Enfin, soyons honnête, avec le recule, il oscillait plus vers le grotesque que vers l'atroce.

Mais ce jour là, mon esprit ne pouvait se dégager de cette impression désagréable. Celle d'être submerger par des évènements immaitrisables et inquiétants. L'impuissance à laquelle j'étais tant habitué me donnait tout à coup envie de sangloter.

Pathétique: je rejoins ici le diagnostique de mon futur époux. Heureusement qu'Hermione et Ron étaient là.

«Allez, Harry, ne pleure pas. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?»

Miss Grangerà la rescousse: parfaite en mère courage. Elle l'avait toujours était. Il lui suffisait de quatre mots pour nous remonter, Ron ou moi, des gouffres les plus insondables. (Pour Ron, ceux-ci comportaient un savant mélange d'arachnide et de disette)

« Je… Tu… Comment on fait les bébés?»

° Et merde. Je l'ai pas senti sortir celle là. Voilà. Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont dire maintenant. °

Je fermais les yeux en attendant de me faire renvoyer dans mes 22 (référence au rugfly … passons). N'entendant aucun son ni borborygme en provenance de mes amis, je me souviens avoir rassemblé tout mon courage pour ouvrir un œil.

°…°

Leur apathie me poussa à ouvrir le deuxième.

°…°

j'aurais probablement essayé d'ouvrir mon troisième oeil, si j'en avais eu un.

° Sacré Rohan! Ils ont la bouche plus écarquillée qu'un boa à son repas! Bon, allez… puisque j'ai commencé… autant finir: °

'

« Alors, heu _° c'est ça prend un air dégagé…°_ , vous avez des suggestions… sur la conception …du futur mini Malfoy?»

'

° Tiens, Hermione rougit… c'est pas bon ça, elle ne rougit jamais quand on lui demande de faire par de ses ! Ron aussi s'y met. Oulala, ça doit être très mauvais pour qu'il passe du rouge au vert aussi rapidement. Eurk, pas de vert, Ron, trop de mauvais souvenirs. °

Finalement le caractère hautement Scolastique d'Hermione se remit en branle. Et, après un solide passage par la bibliothèque, pour ramener tout les livres qui confirmeraient ce que mes deux amis avaient en tête, nous avions échoué dans la salle sur demande. Cet endroit isolé et protégé était plus commode pour développer discrètement les théories de la conception masculine.

La lecture des vieux ouvrages rédigés en ancien _anglois_ restait très hermétique à mon entendement.

°mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc… je comprends rien. Les lettres sont bizarre… les mots encore plus… et alors le sens: on dirait une prophétie de la pythie… ou pire: de Trelawney. °

_«__Li enfant __naîstroit__ de conception cum a __sodom __parail __del __pucele __auvec __son mary…»_

_«_…»

«Est-ce que quelqu'un y comprend quelque chose? Parce qu'alors, moi, je suis sacrément largué.»

Il me semble, d'après l'élégante couleur carminée qu'Hermione arborait, qu'elle n'était pas aussi perdue que moi. Cependant elle ne dit rien, eut égard à ma fragile constitution. Elle cherchait une description moins directe... pour me préparer. Ce qu'elle trouva, bien évidemment, c'est d'Hermione dont nous parlons, tout de même.

«Harry… j'ai peut-être trouvé… écoute: c'est un extrait du rouleau médicinal du DrVénérus:"

°chouette, elle veut m'achever, c'est ça?°

«_La conception masculine est extrêmement rare. Elle fut en effet interdite en 1810, du fait des problèmes occasionnés par les fréquents accouchements en zone urbaine __moldue__. Ceux__-ci induisaient l'apparition d'états psychiques précaires chez l__es __médicomages__ moldus qui y étaient confrontés. Ces évènements remettant en cause les fondements même de leur logique communautaire et corporatiste, les dommages étaient souvent irréversibles. Dans __le but__ de préserver l'intégrité mental__e__ de c__es moldus ainsi que l'indépendance de la communauté sorcière, ce mode de reproduction fut donc abandonné. On peut cependant regretter le défi médical et humain que représentaient ces grossesses. __De plus__, suite à cette législation, les mariages arrangés suivi__rent__ une recrudescence édifiante parmi les sang-purs, ceci pour éviter les mariages homosexuels stériles qui interdisaient la transmission du patrimoine.»_

° C'est tout Hermione ça… un peu d'histoire pour faire passer la pilule… °

_«__… dans quelques cas__, deux pour être__ très précis__ cette conception est cependant permise_ : 1)_Lorsqu'elle est totalement spontanée, du fait de la magie propre de l'individu et des expansions __cinéticosabbatique__s__ ectopique__s__ et ponctuelle__s_ _2)Lorsqu'elle__ est effectuée en remboursement d'une dette __de descendance antérieure à 1810, puisque la dette est irréductible.»_

_._

° « Ô rage! ô désespoir! Ô détresse ennemie! N'ai-je donc tant vécu que pour cette infamie? »

L'accablement me rend lyrique. Avec un peu de chance je suis promis conjointementà messire Malfoy et la plus haute dramaturgie. Humour. °

.

_«La conception est rendue possible dans cette dernière configuration par l'alliance d'une potion et __l'apposition du sceau du ministre de la magie en personne. __La décoction __comprend,__ entre autre des __viscères__ de griffon, des poils de grizzli, un cerveau frais de __magyard__ à pointe et des tentacules de méduse __Chironex__fleckeri__ qui, __rappellons__ le aux amateurs, est mortelle…»_

«Quoi?!!! Mione, c'est pas possible. On peut pas le laisser manger un truc pareil… Il va en perdre l'appétit! Non, non-non, c'est… c'est… c'est de l'intoxication!!! Alors qu'il existe de telle tarte à la mélasse…»

° Ça y est on a perdu Ron. Reparti à SugarLand. Ça fait vraiment plaisir d'avoir des amis aussi dévoués, si-si, c'est vrai.°

'

Quant à elle, Miss Librophile poursuivait son imperturbable narration:

_« __Dans__ un délai circadien, des relations homosexuelles complètes devront avoir lieu. Le porteur aura bien évidemment la position du dominé au cours de ce rapport__….»_

_._

« Et bien tu vois Harry, c'est pas compliqué. Hein?!»

°heu, oui… sauf que…. Comment leur dire… heuuuu… °

Elle interrompit brusquement le cours de mes pensés:

«Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est.»

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation. Et j'étais bien content de ne pas avoir à répondre.

«Il y a une description plus loin…

_«__Pour les novices, les rapports se préparent:__ le dominant lubrifie deux__… heu… doigts et les introduits __un à un dans le… heu… __humhum__ de son partenaire. __°…°__ Un__e fois le __…. __humhum__ détendu, heu… le dominant les retire pour les remplacer par son __…__hum préalablement __lubrifié__. Le … coït doit s'effectuer au fond de la cavité, heu __humhum__…."_

Compris?!»

°pas un traitre mot°

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment écrit hum et humhum? Qu'est-ce que c'est? Heu, Hermione, t'es sur que ça va?»

il n'y avait définitivement pas plus innocent que moi dans ce domaine.

En désespoir de cause et sus à ma fragilité, Hermione me plaça le parchemin entre les mains assortis de planches anatomiques particulièrement explicites. C'est ainsi, qu'à dix-sept ans, je découvris la notion de sexualité selon l'angle de la clinicité. Mon imaginaire eut cependant l'ingéniosité de me projeter quelques images mentales qui me traumatisèrent. Vous appréhender mieux, maintenant, les raisons de ma terreur face aux attouchements mineurs de Malfoy? Non? Alors ma réaction mentale puérile aux informations apportées par Hermione devrait vous éclairer…

* * *

Ce fut également l'avis de Ron.

_(1:un éléphant qui se balançait..._ça vous parle?)


	4. la main au panier

me voici me voilà... problème d'ordi: fini!

le prochain chapitre devrait être posté la semaine prochaine.

bonne lecture... surtout aux pauvres lectrices qui attendent patiemment la suite depuis tout ce temps. ;)

* * *

Petite explication:

La narration: harry ( du présent) nous raconte son passé

° pensées du harry du passé°

∆ pensées du draco du passé ∆

'

* * *

**La main au panier**

Cette immersion forcée dans « la reproduction à travers les âges : Des techniques parallèles de procréation », m'avait laissé groggy et apeuré. Le comportement de Mr Malfoy s'en trouvait éclairé sous un jour nouveau. Et ceci n'avait rien de positif. Où que j'aille, il finissait toujours par surgir quand je m'y attendais le moins. La fragrance boisée et musquée de son odeur m'enveloppait, précédant à peine l'instant où un frôlement se ferrait sentir sur le bas de mes reins. Il s'agissait juste d'un effleurement. Toutefois, alors que les jours s'égrainaient, cet effleurement devint plus prononcé, plus appuyé, jusqu'à se faire caresse. Gêné et impuissant, je feignais d'ignorer ces gestes qui me faisaient pourtant sursauter. J'en avais encore la possibilité puisque, par soucis de discrétion, le chat n'opérait qu'au milieu de la foule, où personne ne pouvait y prêter attention. N'eut été son parfum, je me serai moi-même laisser tromper par la cohue qui régnait dans les couloirs.

Bientôt cependant, cela ne lui suffit plus. Il se faisait moins discret, plus audacieux, au point qu'il ne pouvait plus y avoir de doute pour moi. Au point que n'importe qui aurait pu le surprendre. Malgré tout, je remarquais qu'il rongeait son frein. Ce qu'il tirait de son imprudence ne le contentait pas. Il voulait une réaction ; il voulait que cela se sache.

J'étais soulagé qu'aucun ridicule faire-part de fiançailles n'ait clamé ma propriété dans le Daily Prophet. Mais c'était malgré tout incongru, et Hermione partageait mon avis en la matière. Il _devait_ y avoir une raison valable à ce retard.

Et effectivement, cette procrastination était stratégique.

'

* * *

'

∆ _il me faut attendre encore quelques heures. Cet engagement ne doit pas être connu de Lucius avant que mes dix-sept ans soient révolus. Sinon, c'est certain, il utilisera son autorité légale pour briser le contrat. Et dire qu'il est persuadé que je ne peux que lui obéir... qu'il a tout son temps pour me trouver une charmante petite pondeuse. Ce soir à 5 Heure PM je serai débarrassé de ces considérations effroyables. Brr. _

_Et oui Lucius, tu avais un an, pas une minute de plus pour m'imposer une femme. _

_Entre 17 et 18 ans : ma première année de majorité. _

_Mais tu me pensais si bien dressé, n'est-ce pas ? Toi, tu n'aurais pas besoin de cet artifice pour contrôler la lignée, hein ? Le pouvoir t'est monté à la tête mon pauvre père._

_J'aimerais tant voir ton expression au petit-déjeuner demain matin. Avec un peu de chance tu recracheras ton thé fumé._

_._

_Tient ne serait-ce pas mon chaton ébouriffé que voilà ? Hé! Qu'est-ce donc que ces robes tellement amples qu'on n'y voit plus rien. Ohhhh ! Le petit filou. Tu as trouvé la parade contre mes regards libidineux ? Serais-tu plus rusé que je l'imaginais… Oui, mais pour l'instant tu n'as toujours rien contre les caresses, pas vrai ? en attendant tu as l'air proprement ridicule dans ces robes de premières années. Elles sont à qui, à Ron pour être aussi grandes ? Méfie-toi, qui t'as donné le droit de porter des vêtements autres que les tiens et les miens ?_

…

… _et les lingeries et petites tenues de chez Erolia. _

…

_Et quelques tenues de chez Kinky, ils ne sont pas mauvais en cross-dressing. _

_Ce n'est pas parce que je n'aime pas les femmes, que leurs jolies parures et déshabillé sexy m'incommode !_

_Attention à tes miches mon p'tit loup, tu ne pourras pas me les cacher indéfiniment.∆_

_'_

_

* * *

_

'

« Harry ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose… »

° Merlin bénisse les encyclopédies vivantes…°

«Tu sais que le patriarche d'une famille a la possibilité de contrôler la lignée ? »

°Hein ?°

« OK, je vois… » Hermione ne se démonta pas, et reprit sur le ton de la leçon : « Pour permettre de garder une famille au sommet du pouvoir, il existe une régulation des mariages spécifiques aux sorciers. Le patriarche à un an après la majorité de son héritier pour conclure un arrangement qui lui est favorable. Un an pour le marier»

« Je vois pas ce que ça change pour moi. »

« Harry, mon frère, les couples homosexuels ne sont plus très en vogue chez les grands de ce monde. »

Ron s'exprimait avec un demi-sourire et un haussement de sourcil explicite. Apparemment j'étais sensé être inondé par la luminescence d'une révélation.

Ce n'était pas le cas.

« Heu, je suis pas tellement sûr de vouloir créer une émeute homophobe… surtout si c'est moi l'appât.»

« De quoi tu parles ? ! »

…

« Ecoutes, Harry, imagines un instant que Lucius Malfoy ne sois pas au courant de toute cette histoire… »

« De l'amnésie ? »

« Non Harry. Imagines que Draco ait arrangé ce mariage dans son dos. »

« Mais pourquoi faire ? »

« J'en sais rien moi… peut-être pour éviter un autre mariage ! En tout cas ça expliquerait pourquoi aucun ban n'a été publié dans le journal. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que ça m'étonnerait _vraiment_ que le grand-duc Malfoy ait donné son accord à une alliance aussi politiquement incorrect.»

« Elle a raison, vieux. C'est notre chance. Notre seule et unique chance. Et nous allons la saisir ! Une part de tarte à la mélasse pour fêter ça ? »

…

…

°oh, putain de putain… enfin le bout du tunnel.°

…

« Il faut écrire tout de suite à son père ! Qu'est-ce qu'on attend. Allez ! Hop, hop ! Du nerf ! vite ! vite ! vite ! vite !»

« Harry, calmes toi, respires… voilà, c'est ça, douuuucement. C'est bien… »

Une lettre appliquée et pompeuse fut rédigée et il ne nous restait plus qu'à la poster.

Et à prier pour qu'elle passe les défenses autour du courrier du Duc.

En espérant qu'il voudrait bien l'ouvrir, la lire et y croire.

A posteriori j'ai conscience que cette tentative était loin d'être parfaitement ficelée, mais c'était mon premier acte de rébellion ouverte, ce qui constituait déjà un grand pas en soi.

Hermione paraissait cependant soucieuse :

« Le problème, c'est qu'on n'a pas encore pu vérifier la date de naissance de Malfoy. S'il a déjà dix-huit ans, … »

« … c'est foutu ! Raison de plus pour poster cette lettre au plus vite. Imagines que son anniversaire soit demain : il faut faire quelque chose maintenant ! »

Empli de ces bonnes résolutions, je me souviens avoir couru de toutes mes forces en direction de la volière, oubliant ma respiration sifflante et mes mollets douloureux, tout entier concentré sur mon but…

« *Umpfff !** »

C'est ainsi que je percutais Messire Malfoy, au détour d'un couloir.

'

* * *

'

∆ _Bon sang de bonsoir ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce branquignol ?! ∆_

Il me rattrapa in extremis avant que je ne chute. Le rouge me monta aux joues et je serrai protectivement la lettre contre moi.

Ce geste ne pu lui échapper.

D'appréhension angoissée, mon esprit se vida littéralement. Je ne lui opposais donc aucune résistance lorsqu'il tendit la main et pris délicatement le parchemin.

Il le lu silencieusement.

Son corps ne marqua aucune réaction. Ni crispation, ni surprise.

Son visage sérieux n'exprimait que du calme.

Puis il releva la tête vers moi et me contempla gravement.

Le silence s'étira.

Le foyer incandescent prenant sa source sous mes pommettes s'alimentait de ce silence pesant, lourd de sous-entendus et de tension.

Après un dernier coup d'œil au parchemin, il me le rendit simplement et s'écarta de ma route.

Le visage en feu, je repris ma fuite à un pas dignement mesuré.

∆ _Tu peux poster ton parchemin. Il arrivera trop tard. ∆_

Et il avait raison : une chouette survole maximum 50 miles par heure. Il lui aurait fallu 8 heures pour atteindre le Wiltshire. Je ne disposai que de 5.

Les jeux étaient faits.

_'_

_

* * *

'_

En sortant du cours de charme, je sentis son odeur légèrement boisée avant d'être happé derrière la tapisserie de Ivan-le-tyran.

La chaleur de son corps diffusait dans mon dos, m'anesthésiant agréablement. Un souffle tiède s'imprégnait dans mon cou, en y déposant une fine vapeur condensée.

Ce n'était qu'un souffle, mais le bras possessif entourant ma taille faisait flageoler mes jambes.

Comment si peu de chose me rendait si vulnérable ?

Mon esprit s'évaporait comme lors de notre précédente rencontre.

Mais cette tension, toute cette tension, était démultipliée par mon exposition.

Etonnamment, je ne me sentais pas en danger comme le midi même.

Non, mon corps lénifiant était parcouru de frissons d'émoi et de fébrilité.

Pour la première fois mon être tout entier, corps et esprit, découvrait avec abandon ce qu'était la tension sensuelle, l'excitation du contact.

Sa prise se resserra et il poussa ma tête de côté en pressant son visage dans mon cou. Mes cervicales suivirent d'elles mêmes le mouvement.

Le baiser me prit totalement par surprise. Ce n'était pas chaste. Ni passionné. Juste dans mon cou, déposé avec suffisamment d'application pour avoir du sens. Plus poussé il aurait laissé une marque. En l'état, il constituait un avertissement.

« Deux heures. »

'

* * *

'

La monumentale horloge du grand hall résonna de ses cinq coups. Malgré tous les élèves affamés qui se pressaient vers la grande salle, je l'aperçus debout en dessous des contrepoids du pendulier. Tout son corps semblait vibrer de l'écho et chaque heurt sonore le délivrait d'un carcan qui nous avait été invisible.

La quatrième aiguille pivota sur _scandale imminent_.

Lorsque retentît le dernier coup, son regard résolu était empli de fébrilité, de détermination et d'un effrayant brin de triomphalisme.

Il se mit alors en mouvement, fendant la foule intriguée dans ma direction. Mon corps était littéralement tétanisé.

Sa baguette effectua une rotation précipitée en se pointant sur moi :

« destogiare »

Comme habitées de leur propre volonté, les robes que Ron m'avaient prêtées se tortillèrent, se débâtirent avant de propulser de leurs manches déjà vides ma tête dans l'encolure. Enfin libérées de ma personne elles flottèrent à côté de moi avec des postures de dignité outragée.

« incendio ! »

Ron émit un gargouillis atterré:

« Mes robes… »

Tous les autres étaient figés. Messire Malfoy ne laissa à personne l'occasion de réfléchir. Il agit dans un mouvement fluide. D'une main sur ma hanche, il m'attira à lui. Il enfouit la seconde dans mes cheveux, inclinant très légèrement ma tête de ses doigts posés sur ma nuque.

«J'ai dix-huit ans. C'est fini. »

° oh, merde…°

Ma pensé fut repris en canon par une Hermione livide :

« Oh merde ! »

Et mon promis s'enfouît dans mon cou, aspirant sèchement la peau au niveau de la jugulaire. Au même endroit que son baiser inter-classe. Cela ne dura qu'un instant mais le mal était fait. Je pouvais sentir mon épiderme pulser douloureusement sous la brulure.

Il jeta au cercle violacé un sourire victorieux qui s'élargit lorsque ma main vînt inconsciemment s'y poser.

Aussi joyeux et moqueur qu'un aristocrate peut l'être, il me lança :

« Sois sage ! », assorti d'une résonnante claque sur les fesses.

°oh, mon dieu. Il n'a pas fait ça ?!°

A voir mon visage, rouge-groseille, on pouvait se demander si finalement l'arrière-train n'était pas anatomiquement relié aux joues.

Et il tourna les talons plus fier qu'un paon, me laissant planté là dans ton mon embarras horrifié.

Peu importait ce qui l'avait retenu dans ces attouchements jusqu'à présent. Ces rassurantes raisons c'était indubitablement envolées, me laissant seul affronter le regard de la masse puérile.

Il fallu toute la patience compatissante de Ron pour me ramener à la tour de griffondor à travers le brouhaha scandaleux.

Et comme il mit lui-même cinq bonnes minutes à ré-appréhender la dure réalité:

« heuuu… c'est drôle j'ai eu comme l'impression que Malfoy venait de te peloter devant tout le monde.

– _Blanc – _

C'est drôle, hein ? Haha !

– _Blanc –_

Malfoy…

– _Blanc –_

Oh, putain, j'y crois pas il l'a fait !"

'

Hermione fini par aller chercher auprès de Mme Pomfrey une potion calmante et micro-euphorisante.

Je ne fus pas le seul à en boire.

Le sommeil me faucha sans préavis.

'

* * *

'

En cette belle et fraîche matinée, tout était pour le mieux. Oui ! La potion de la veille était rudement efficace. Les oiseaux gazouillaient, le soleil brillait, Hermione lisait un essai sur la _lucierto-ictolo-nérudo-psycho-lolo-magie_ en rageant contre ce crétin ignare d'Emerius Lockart, et Ron tremblait devant le journal.

°hhha !° soupir de contentement

Tout était parfait dans le meilleur des mondes.

…

'

_° Minute pourquoi entend-t-on les ectoplasmes blêmir.°_

'

Comme je le disais Ron tremblait devant le journal…

'

_° Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à me regarder ?°_

'

Comme je le répétais **Ron tremblait devant le journal…**

La couleur de son visage semblait démontrer un voyage récent dans la machine à laver avec une dose conséquente d'eau de javel.

**« **Ca va Ron ? C'est grave ? »

Et je lui pris doucement la gazette des mains.

L'encadré sobre, encombrant un quart de page à la une du Daily Prophet, me sauta littéralement aux yeux, plus hargneux qu'un magyard à pointe en rut…

Plus fielleux que Médée à l'heure de l'abandon…

Plus ravageur qu'une bombabouse dans mon jus de citrouille.

…

_**Lord Draco Malfoy,**_

_**Fils du Duke of Malfoy et de Lady Narcissa**_

_**Vous fait part, avec fierté de ces Fiançailles à Mr. Harry Potter.**_

_**Un mariage selon '**_**Catamin Spuzii Codex'**_** sera célébré sur les terres ducales,**_

_**à la pleine lune du Lugnasa,**_

_**en présence des familles et amis des fiancés.**_

_**Puisse ce jour leur apporter fertilité et longévité.**_

_**-**_

_**.**_

Je ne savais ce qui était pire, ce faire-part …

… ou l'article de Rita Skeater se faisant discret en bas de page, afin je suppose de ne pas trop attirer les foudres de la puissante famille Malfoy:

.

.

**« **_**Les Amants Maudits : la scandaleuse vie cachée de Lord Malfoy et de son scabreux amant. **_

_C'est hier soir, au vu et au su de tous, que Lord Draco of Malfoy s'engagea publiquement dans _d'intimes_ et _intenses_ démonstrations d'affection envers la personne de son amant. Le ténébreux et taciturne Harry Potter semblait, selon les témoignages, particulièrement apprécier ces avances indécentes, incluant une correction magistrale d'un fessier dévêtu. Il est probable que les deux amoureux lubriques devaient célébrer à leur impudente manière la notification officielle de ce qui s'annonce comme le mariage de l'année. Las, rappelons que les grossesses masculines étant désormais interdites, cette union stérile signe la fin de la légendaire lignée Malfoy. Lucius Duc of Malfoy n'a malheureusement pas pu être joint pour une réaction à ce scandale familial, qui n'est pas s'en … »_

Tremblez pauvres mortels, car l'Apocalypse est aujourd'hui imprimable dans les gazettes…

* * *

une petite review, please ? please ?


	5. Choc au pays du Chic

un petit chapitre, avec comme prévu la réactions de Lucius et Narcissa.

merci beaucoup pour les reviews.

vous êtes des anges.

**Choc au pays du Chic**

* * *

Si je puis me permettre de le formuler ainsi, le journal me _défrisa_ proprement les nerfs. Je n'étais du reste pas le seul.

* * *

'

Manoir Malfoy :

Lucius Malfoy s'appliquait avec sérieux à beurrer uniformément ses toast. S'il y avait une chose qu'il avait en horreur c'était le désordre.

Ses elfes de maisons en avaient d'ailleurs fait la douloureuse expérience de façon répétée et Silly tirait sur ces longues oreilles, toute à son appréhension. Le petit déjeuner devait être parfait, c'était sa fonction.

Narcissa piqua avec indécision sur ses morceaux d'ananas et de poulpe avec dégout. Merlin qu'elle enviait son mari de ne pas avoir pour utilité principale d'être belle et d'avoir une taille fine. Qu'il était dur d'être une Lady. Ce régime serait son tombeau.

Frilly, l'elfe préposé au journal du matin fit une entré tremblante. Silly sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Frilly était une elfe coquette au joli teint vers prairie, mais ce matin : c'est yeux globuleux étaient exorbités et sa complexion tendait vers le bileux. Jaune verdâtre ou vert jaunâtre.

Oh-oh !

Catastrophe.

Lucius prit son journal et l'ouvrit sèchement d'un mouvement impérieux.

Puis il souleva sa tasse de thé noir fumé et en dégusta une gorgée.

« Pffffffffffff ! Bordel de Merde ! »

« Lucius ! Contenez-vous, voyons, nous sommes à table. »

« NON ! … non-non-non-non-non. C'est impossible, il n'a pas fait ça. »

« Luc -»

« Quel sale petit enfoiré. Je vais lui couper les vivres à ce morveux… »

Narcissa réalisa alors que le sujet de cette diatribe était son bébé, son fils, _son _Draco.

Le problème semblait sérieux si l'on en jugeait par le nombre d'insanités proférées.

Il était temps de remiser l'amabilité affable et distinguée au placard.

« Ecoutes, Lucius, il n'a pas pu faire quelque chose de si grave. Qu'est-ce que –»

« Comment ça pas grave?! C'est un pédéraste ! »

« Lucius, tu dois faire erreur… »

« Ce crétin s'est fiancé à un homme, Narcissa. Les bans sont publiés dans ce foutu journal. Là. Première page. »

Le journal, qu'il lui lança rageusement depuis son bout de table, atterrit à mi-chemin de Narcissa trois mètres plus loin... directement dans le plat d'oeufs brouillés.

Narcissa ne sut quoi répondre à cette nouvelle. Elle concéda que la situation pouvait paraitre inextricable. Draco était aujourd'hui libre d'épouser qui bon lui semblait :

Il avait eut dix-huit ans hier.

« Ce petit con a tué la ligné Malfoy. Et pour quoi ? hein? Pour un service trois pièces ! Si c'était pas mon fils… »

Lucius avait décidemment une façon bien à lui d'annoncer des nouvelles fraîches.

– 273,15°C. Le zéro absolu.

Son regard à lui tout seul aurait pu servir de freezer aux enfers.

Narcissa se donna le temps de réfléchir, pendant que Lucius évacuait sa rage. ( Frilly en profita pour fuir, alors que notre pauvre Silly se découvrait horrifié un stalactite suspendu au nez.)

Narcissa n'était peut-être pas une érudite, mais s'il y avait une chose qu'elle savait faire, c'était comploter et manipuler. Elle avait _montait _son mariage à force de volonté et de ruse. De la même manière, elle serait capable de _démonter _celui de son fils.

« Lucius, Lugnasa a lieu dans six mois. Cela nous laisse six mois pour ruser et annuler ce mariage."

"Ruser? haha! Je ne crois pas, non. Je vais lui apprendre le respect à cou de pieds aux fesses, oui!"

"Lucius! Pas de beuglante, nous n'obtiendrons rien par la force. Il a joué la ruse, mais il n'est pas le seul à savoir s'y prendre. »

« Une once d'intimidation. Quelques insinuations menaçantes. ça suffit en généralement pour obtenir ce que je veux. Mais là…"

« Lucius, six mois pour les faire rompre. Rappeler à Draco que s'il n'a pas d'enfant légitime à ta mort, il sera déshérité et sans revenu. Draco n'est pas du genre à vivre pauvre, il aime son confort. Il entendra raison."

« Il a l'air d'avoir bien planifié son coup. Et s'il avait trouvé une parade quelconque… ? »

« Alors on le laissera faire."

Lucius s'étouffa d'indignation: "QUOI ???"

" C'est pourtant simple, il veut un mariage en catimin spuzi codex. Pour ça son conjoint doit être vierge au mariage… et cet article de skeater nous prouve que ce ne sera pas le cas. »

Narcissa eut un sourire cynique.

« Tout les hommes sont les mêmes, Lucius. Ils peuvent avoir planifié en stratèges, dès qu'ils ont l'occasion de s'offrir la bagatelle, ils oublient tout le reste. Crois-moi, les jeux sont faits. »

Non, rien n'était perdu… tant qu'elle serait debout, rien ne serai perdu. Car elle vivante, jamais son Draco n'épouserait un catamin. Jamais !

"et puis, je pourrais toujours disposer du cadavre catimin dans le jardin, si nous perdons l'avantage. c'est très bon pour les rosiers. et notre terreau spécial fait l'admiration de tes amies"

"Lucius nous avons déjà 4 massifs de rosiers."

"je sais. Narcissa, je sais."

'

* * *

…

Dans cette atmosphère chargée de tension, je ne savais plus si un frôlement discret ne serait pas suivi dans la même journée d'une claque sonore sur mon fessier. Je ressentais constamment un mélange incompréhensible de répulsion, d'émoi et d'excitation. J'étais en survoltage permanent.

« M. Potter, votre futur statut marital ne vous dispense pas d'un comportement civilisé. Veuillez rester en place cinq secondes ! »

° Pas civilisé ?! Comment ça, pas civilisé ?! Snf ! Je suis pas énervé ! Non ! Non ! Pas du tout ! Pas du tout ! Snf ! Je suis pas énervé ! »°

« Ah ! Tremblement de terre ! Tous aux abris ! Harry, sous la table, grouilles toi ! »

Toute la classe resta figée un instant dans une expectative éberluée.

Même le Professeur Snape eut quelques instants le regard vaguement effaré.

…

Ron continuait à tenter de m'attirer dans son refuge, en me déchirant à moitié la manche sur laquelle il tirait comme un forcené.

« M. Wesley, puis-je savoir ce qui nous vaut cet accès de crétinisme caractérisé ? 20 points. _Et sortez-moi de dessous votre __**pupitre**__ !!_ »

Dans un élan de lucidité, mon ami rouquin compris enfin que la terre ne tremblait pas.

« Comment… ? Que… ? Mais… ! Je vous assure, Professeur ! Ma chaise tremblait comme une feuille ! »

Ron extirpa difficilement son corps de géant du bureau sous lequel il avait miraculeusement enfuit son immense carcasse.

-Regard dédaigneux-

« C'est cela, oui. 20 points et détention jeudi soir. Désormais que vous avez eut votre récréation, pourrait-on reprendre le cours normal de cet enseignement ? »

…

Trrrblblblrrrrr

…

« Harry, mec, c'est toi qui fait trembler la table ? T'es sur que ça va ? On dirait un junky… Professeur, je crois qu'il est pas bien… sa magie décon- heu... Vous voulez pas que je l'emmène à l'infirmerie ? »

Ron paraissait inquiet, et il avait raison.

« Je crois qu'il serait préférable que je m'en charge. »

Draco Malfoy venait de se lever imposant à tous son autorité régalienne. Snape évidemment y consentit.

'

* * *

'

Dans le couloir, nous marchions côte à côte en silence. Pour une fois il ne semblait pas chercher mon contact. Son visage avait l'air soucieux.

∆ _Si je contenu comme ça, il ne tiendra pas jusqu'au mariage. Et, trés franchement, je n'ai pas usé de tous ces stratagèmes pour finir avec un époux psycho-névrotique, aussi appétissant soit-il. Pourtant il avait vraiment l'air d'apprécier physiquement mes attouchements. Certes, il a l'esprit plus pure et naïf qu'une nymphe… mais il n'y a surement pas raison à ce mettre dans cet état. A-t-il bien compris que ce plaisir n'avait rien de condamnable ? ∆_

« Ecoutes, Potter, c'est pas un drame d'être attiré par les hommes. Ça nous arrange même plutôt dans cette histoire. »

Cette phrase me fit bondir et je sifflai rageusement.

« Toi, ça t'arrange. Moi, j'y tiens vraiment pas. Je veux juste être comme tous le monde… normal ! »

Ma colère l'avait surpris. Puis mes mots avaient assombris son regard. Ils avaient été de trop.

Je me retrouvai brusquement le dos plaqué aux pierres humides des cachots. Ses mains s'abattirent de part et d'être de ma tête, et il se pencha dangereusement sur moi. Ses mots n'étaient que des sifflements menaçants.

« Des damnés c'est ça que tu pense, hein ?! »

Et il se mit à réciter sourdement :

« Descendez, descendez, lamentables victimes,  
Descendez le chemin de l'enfer éternel !  
Plongez au plus profond du gouffre, où tous les crimes,  
Flagellés par un vent qui ne vient pas du ciel,

Bouillonnent pêle-mêle avec un bruit d'orage.  
Ombres folles, courez au but de vos désirs ;  
Jamais vous ne pourrez assouvir votre rage,  
Et votre châtiment naîtra de vos plaisirs. »

Frôlant mon oreille, sa main droite heurta à nouveau violemment la roche brute, comme pour souligner l'importance de ces mots.

Comme pour s'assurer que mon attention se noyait intégralement dans ce flot hargneux et sibyllin.

« L'âpre stérilité de votre jouissance  
Altère votre soif et roidit votre peau,  
Et le vent furibond de la concupiscence  
Fait claquer votre chair ainsi qu'un vieux drapeau.

Loin des peuples vivants, errants, condamnés,  
A travers les déserts courez comme les loups ;  
Faites votre destin, âmes désordonnées,  
Et fuyez l'infini que vous portez en vous ! »

'

« C'est ça que tu pense, hein ?! Mais Potter, ce que Baudelaire décrit c'est une condamnation sociale. Une condition maudite par ses paires, pas par la magie. Tout le reste n'est que préjugés arriérés et passéisme fanatique. Vois-tu :

.

C'est parce qu'_ils_ ne peuvent, ensemble, se reproduire,

Que tous ces _sodomites _sont des sorciers _damnés_ ;

Si un héritier peut la lignée reconduire,

Alors, caducs s'avèrent les _amours prohibés_.

.

C'est peut-être moins poétique mais au moins c'est juste et c'est de moi. On est des sorciers Potter ; avec un coup de pouce on _peut_ procréer. Et j'ai trouvé le moyen d'obtenir un enfant de ton corps d'homme, même si pour ça j'ai du ruser.

Embrasse ce que ces prétentieux bigots appelle le '_noir mystère' _parce quec'est tout ce que tu auras de sexuel dans cette vie. Et c'est largement suffisant !

_Nous_ sommes normaux, Potter ! **Normaux** ! »

...

Sa poigne se relâcha. Groggy, je le regardais avec ébahissement. Tellement de révolte rentrée et camouflée. Je me souvins m'être demandé comment il parvenait à avoir l'air placide le reste du temps. Dans un nouveau silence, il avait conduit ma silhouette hébétée jusqu'aux portes de l'infirmerie, sans pour autant entrer avec moi.

Cet événement marqua cependant un tournant : le langage serait sa nouvelle arme de prédilection.

.

.

.

* * *

j'espère que ça vous à plus. le chapitre est cours parce q'il faisait au début parti d'un autre chapitre, qui est devenu trop long avec la réaction de Lucius et Narcissa.

le poème est de Baudelaire j'ai été obligé d'en couper une partie, ça aurait fait trop long, et puis c'était sur des lesbiennes. la dernières fois que j'ai vérifié, Draco et Harry étaient encore de jeunes hommes. humm!

pour ceux qui veulent le poème, c'est la fin de Delphine et Hypolite, dans les Fleurs du Mal.

voila, plein de bisous,

plein de reviews...;)

enfin, si vous voulez, hein, je force personne. :p


	6. Grivoiserie littéraire

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait chaud au cœur.

C Elise, Picadilly, minia, stormtrooper2 , Manoirmalfoys , calimero, je vous embrasse donc.

Pour ma brigitte : merci aussi à toi. Je sais que Lucius et Nacissa ne semblent pas très raisonables, mais les idéologies ne le sont que très rarement. Ils vont tenter de sauver leur fils, d'autant plus qu'ils l'aiment vraiment. Lucius est un impulsif colérique et Narcissa une digne manipulatrice. Je te rassure si quelqu'un risque sa peau dans cette histoire, ce n'est certainement pas Draco.

…

C'est Harry ! Alors souhaitez-lui bonne chance, il va en avoir besoin.

Dans ce chapitre, il y a deux extraits des lettres d'Alfred de Mussset et Georges Sand qui furent amants et qui cachèrent des propos intimes dans leur correspondance.

Mais comme Georges Sand était une femme, il a fallut tout adapter, mettre au masculin tout en respectant le texte caché. Et les remanier pour aller dans le sens de Draco.

Les puristes me pardonneront, c'était trop tentant.

Pour les autres, ils peuvent sauter les poèmes, si la littérature les insupporte.

'

'

* * *

**Grivoiserie littéraire**

* * *

'

∆ _Non mais pour qui 'il se prend, ce petit con chassieux. Qu'à cela ne tienne, je connais suffisamment de littérature intime pour le faire rougir sans le toucher. Il faudra que je demande un coup de main à Blaise. C'est lui le grand expert ès chansons paillardes. Prend garde à ta vertu mon petit, je n'ai pas besoin de te peloter pour la menacer ! Merlin que la vengeance est douce._

_Après ça, tu me supplieras de t'effleurer._

…

_Hum, peut-être même un peu plus… ou bien, pourquoi pas, beaucoup plus…_

…

_On pourra jouer…._

…

_Au SexoClue _ _par exemple._

…

_« La __**soubrette**__, dans la __**chambre rouge**__ avec du __**chocolat**__ ? » … ∆_

'

_

* * *

_

'

Le lendemain en cours de métamorphose un bout de parchemin charmé dans une forme phallique voleta jusqu'à moi. Je tentais tout d'abord de l'ignorer, mais comme il insistait en voltigeant peu discrètement autour de moi…

° Merde, McKitty-yeux-de-Lynx va finir par le repérer. Et vu la forme, elle va vraiment pas apprécier.°

… je fini par l'attraper. Il pulsa doucement dans ma main, avant de ce dérouler dans un jaillissement exubérant. Sieur Malfoy avait du y passer du temps pour obtenir un effet si réaliste. Ce qui fut naturellement complètement perdu pour mon trop innocent entendement.

_**Quand**__ je mets à vos pieds un éternel hommage_  
_**Voulez**__-vous qu'un instant je change de visage ?_  
_**Vous**__ avez capturé les sentiments d'un cœur _  
_**Que**__ pour vous adorer forma le Créateur._  
_**Je**__ vous chéris, amour, et ma plume en délire_  
_**Couche**__ sur le papier ce que je n'ose dire._  
_**Avec**__ soin, de mes vers lisez les premiers mots_  
_**Vous**__ saurez quel remède apporter à mes maux._

_..._

Touché par tant de lyrisme fleur bleu, je rougis en baissant la tête.

° C'est vraiment gentil. Un peu comme s'il me courtisait en fait… comme si on était destinés°

Je rougis derechef et soupirais niaisement, attirant l'attention de Ron est d'Hermione.

...

"?"

...

« Qu'est-c'que t'as Harry, t'as l'air tout chose. C'est les hormones, ça y est ? T'es enfin pubère ? », Chuchota Ron d'une voix de stentor.

« Chhuuut !!! » une Hermione irritée lui jeta un regard glacial par-dessous ces frisettes broussailleuses. Elle se retourna vers notre très Scottish professeur…

Je montrais donc le parchemin à Ron, puisqu'il était le seul à s'y intéresser. Un troisième blush tinta mes joues tandis qu'un soupire nigaud franchissait mes lèvres. Si je n'avais été tétanisé par ces toutes nouvelles perceptions d'attraction, j'aurais presque osé un regard langoureux vers mon futur époux.

« Heu, Harry ? T'es sur que t'as bien lu ? Je veux dire, c'est pas vraiment innocent son poème. »

Singulièrement agacé par cette remise en cause, je m'apprêtais à rétorquer quand, dans un soupire exaspéré, une main arracha rageusement le parchemin des doigts de Ron.

Hermione lut avec application et ses joues s'empourprèrent légèrement. Son regard alla se poser sur Sieur Malfoy et elle fronça les sourcils.

Elle semblait chercher ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir me dire et avec quels mots.

« Harry ? Je crois que Ron a raison. Je crois que c'est une adaptation d'une lettre d'Alfred de Musset à George Sand, qui… »

…

« _bref_, je vois que ça vous passionne. - . Harry, si tu prends le premier mot de chaque vers ça donne : '_Quand voulez-vous que je couche avec vous ?_' »

° Oh !°

« Et je crois que le papier est imprégné de la potion _Niaishormony_. »

° Ohhh !°

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'était juste une bouffée. Les effets devraient bientôt se dissiper. »

° Oh, mon Dieu !!! °

Ron pâlit en regardant ses mains avec horreur, son visage se brouilla de petit points lumineux, la voix d'Hermione expliquant que lui n'avait rien s'assourdit et…

Le très respectable Professeur McKitty, engoncée dans son tartan écossais, ne comprit jamais ce qui dans la transformation des punaises en dés, avait pu faire rendre la conscience à un élève.

Elle en resta éberluée, les yeux écarquillés. Ses lèvres habituellement pincées se figèrent entrouvertes d'ébahissement, comme pour jouer à gobe-mouche. Toute son expression affabulée tranchait singulièrement avec son chignon sévère, ses lunettes austères et les couleurs tissées de son clan.

Colin Crivey, passant dans le couloir eut bien du mal à ne pas prendre de photo. Oh oui, bien du mal !

'

* * *

'

Après cet incident, Sieur Malfoy m'inondait de sourire narquois et de clin d'œil. Mon teint avait fixé la teinte « _carmine – coquelicot des prés_ ».

La curiosité des autres élèves avait déjà bien été harponnée par '_la scandaleuse histoire véridique de la tape sur le cul de Potter dans le grand Hall'_ et l'annonce du journal.

Mais leur intérêt fut largement décuplé par ce petit jeu du _'je cligne - tu rougis'_. Moi qui étais toujours passé inaperçu, je me trouvais tout à coup sous les feu de la rampe.

Les élèves s'écartaient sur mon passage, me dévisageaient avec attention. Certains cherchaient Draco dès qu'ils se trouvaient à ma proximité.

Le mot avait fait le tour de l'école : _Malfoy property._

C'est pour ces raisons que le jour d'après je considérais le billet laissé à ma table avec une circonspection suspicieuse.

L'attention de Ron fut attirée par mon regard torve sur le rectangle de parchemin que je n'avais osé toucher.

« Tient, il remet ça le bougre ! C'est quoi cette fois ci. »

Je jetai un nouveau regard méfiant au papier.

« Chais pas. Veux pas savoir. »

Regard toujours fixé sur le diabolique feuillet. °on sait jamais, il pourrait bouger.°

Je faisais l'effet d'un trappeur céleste embusqué devant l'antre de Belzebuth. Rigide de révulsion et de curiosité.

...

C'est exaspérant ce qu'on peut en vouloir à un objet inerte d'être intrigant.

...

Ron jetait alternativement des coups d'œil au parchemin et à mon visage. Quand il en eut assez, il tendit la main et se saisit de l'objet satanique.

« Noooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ! »

« Harry, c'est qu'un papier… »

« C'est ce qu'IL voudrait nous faire croire. Mais c'est un Objet Posé Non Identifié. IL a des espions. Partout. Ils sont parmi nous…. »

D'accord, c'est vrai j'avoue : le stress ne me réussissait vraiment pas.

Je lançais un furtif regard oblique à droite à gauche, pour me convaincre que personne ne nous pistait.

° Celui là, là. Le brun, à droite, il a pas l'air net, un peu louche. Et en plus il me regarde.°

Il ne me vint même pas à l'esprit que c'était probablement parce que je venais de beugler comme un goret.

Ron me sortit de ma contemplation paranoïaque.

« Bon alors voyons : vous bien toujours danser. OK c'est pas ça. Arrêtes de faire le con, mec. Aides-moi à trouver le truc pour déchiffrer c' machin. V,b,t,d… c'est pas ça non plus…. »

« Vous faîtes quoi ? »

« On cherche à rester en dehors de cette conspiration. » dis-je l'air lugubre.

« ? »

Ron souffla d'exaspération :

« L'écoute pas, il est reparti dans son délire… on cherche le truc pour déjouer ce bidule nian nian. »

_**( vous n'êtes pas obligés de lire le poème ci-dessous, mais j'ai bataillé pour l'adapter, alors… )**_

_[ Vous étiez très émue de me dire que vous aviez_  
_bien compris mes propos l'autre soir. En effet, j'ai _  
_toujours une envie folle de vous faire_  
_danser. Je garde le souvenir de votre_  
_baiser et je voudrais bien que ce soit_  
_là une preuve que vous puissiez être comblé_  
_par moi. Je suis prêt à vous montrer mon_  
_affection toute désintéressée et sans cal-_  
_cul, et si vous voulez me voir aussi_  
_vous dévoiler sans artifice mon cœur _  
_tout nu, venez me faire une visite._  
_Nous causerons en amis, franchement._  
_Je vous prouverai que vous êtes l'homme_  
_sincère, capable de m'offrir l'émoi _  
_le plus profond comme le plus étroit _  
_enlacement, en un mot la meilleure preuve_  
_dont je pourrais rêver, puisque ma_  
_tendresse est vôtre. Pensez que la solitude où comme vous j'ha-_  
_bite est bien longue, bien dure et souvent_  
_difficile. Ainsi en y songeant j'ai l'âme_  
_grosse. Accourrez donc vite et venez vous la_ _faire_

_oublier avec moi, par l'amour où je veux avec vous me_  
_mettre.]_

« Tient, on dirait un peu la lettre de George Sand à Musset. Tu sais, Ron, celle qui précède la … »

Regards bovins et ahuris.

« O_kay_ ! Tu lis juste une ligne sur deux. … oui, c'est bien ça. » (allez-y tester ;p)

Elle avait l'air particulièrement fière d'elle même.

_**Vous étiez très émue de me dire que vous aviez toujours une envie folle de vous faire baiser et je voudrais bien que ce soit par moi. Je suis prêt à vous montrer mon cul, et si vous voulez me voir aussi tout nu, venez me faire une visite. Je vous prouverai que vous êtes l'homme le plus profond comme le plus étroit dont je pourrais rêver, puisque ma bite est bien longue, bien dure et souvent**_ _**grosse. Accourrez donc vite et venez vous la**_ _**faire**_ _**mettre.**_

Et elle était fière !

Moi, je l'étais beaucoup moins.

Ron était carmin jusqu'au bout des oreilles.

« Ah oui quand même.

...

Sans blague, hein...

.... quand même. »

Il se racla la gorge pour faire passer la pilule.

« Ça va mec, tu tiens le coup ? »

…

°…°

« Ils étaient chauds quand même tes Georges Mand et Alfred Pusset. Ça date de quand ?... »

Tout en parlant, Ron me contemplait à la dérobé, inquiet de mon inertie.

La librophile enragée sortit les crocs à ses propos, indignée d'un tel affront fait à la littérature.

« Incommensurable ignare ! C'est Georges **Sand** et Alfred de **Musset **! Grands auteurs de … »

« On s'en fout, Hermione ! J'essayais juste de détourner la conversation pour faire sortir Harry de la catatonie ! Bordel ! C'est quand même plus important que tes foutus macchabées écrivains, non ?!!»

…

« Harry, mon pote, réponds ?! Ça va ?! »

'

* * *

'

Sur le pas de la porte, appuyé au chambranle, Messire Draco-tyranique-Malfoy contemplait la scène. Ce petit interlude avant son cours de charme le laissant songeur.

∆ _En fais-je trop ? Il n'est pas habitué à tant d'attention étrangère. Et j'ai comme dans l'idée que les autres élèves ne le lâchent plus…_

_Mais ce qu'il a dit avant-hier… non ! Un peu de domination lui fera le plus grand bien. _

_De quel droit me parle-t-il ainsi ? Et puis il serait temps qu'il l'intègre : à partir de maintenant je suis son seul exutoire sensuel. _

_Pour lui, Il n'y aura jamais de femme. ∆_

Son regard se posa sur mes gesticulations sporadiques, visant à tresser le bois devant moi au moyen de ma baguette. Sans grand succès j'en conviens.

∆ _Mon pauvre chéri… ! Maintenant que je me suis lancer à l'assaut de l'érotisme littéraire, plus personne ne va revoir ton teint clair avant longtemps. _

_Ah, quand je revois tes lèvres purpurines grotesquement béantes sur ce « Oh ! » effaré. Si tu savais à quoi je pense ! Et ton air de chat furieux, hostile et revêche devant ma missive ordurière. Enfin une réaction sensée. L'indignation et la colère te vont si bien. C'est ironique, n'est-ce pas : j'utilise cette dette pour obtenir un spuzi soumis, et me voila ivre de son intensité rageuse. _

_Il n'est pas question que tu l'apprennes… _

…

_Je m'imagine que trop bien te contempler. Tes poignets accrochés à mon lit, crachant et sifflant tes injures à qui mieux mieux. Tes yeux brillants d'entêtement et d'opiniâtreté. _

…

_Mais ce n'est pas un fantasme convenable pour un homme de mon rang. Alors j'étoufferai tes quelques velléités d'insurrection, me repaîtrai de ton corps tendre et de ta soumission._

_Ce n'est pas dramatique. Après tout, l'aimante docilité à de grands avantages. Sans mauvaise surprise, toujours disponible à mes caprices et mes désirs. Cela m'évitera aussi d'être contredit, dissoudra les disputes naissantes… et me laissera seul régent de notre couche, comme de notre vie. _

_Tant que tes adorables petites fesses rebondies sont miennes ! _

…

_Oppose-toi encore une dernière fois, juste une dernière,  
_

_Que je puisse te plaquer de nouveau dans ce couloir sombre, contre les pierres humides. Que je puisse encore faire preuve de ma domination en t'acculant au mur. Et sentir la chaleur qui diffuse de ton corps pour gagner son vainqueur. Tu m'intoxique. _

_Bientôt se sera mon tour. ∆_

'

_

* * *

_

'

ça vous a lu?

ha, tant que ça?

arretez, c'est trop d'honneur... vous allez me faire rougir...

;**)  
**

une cht'ite review? s'ious plait?


End file.
